


What if..

by yourxavenger



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone lives, F/M, Infinity Gems, Multiverse, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Thor went for the head, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, and gamora, except vision, thanos is dead before he could snap, the snap didn't happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourxavenger/pseuds/yourxavenger
Summary: What if Thor had gone for the head? Everyone would be still alive.Let's suppose he did. But did he?Or when Peter is sensing something is wrong and there is always a reason for his Peter tingle.This is basically Peter/Michelle fanfiction where everybody lives happily ever after, or so they try!
Relationships: Betty Brant/Ned Leeds, Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	1. Venice is really smelly

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! My summary is not so good but well, I didn't want to tell you what is this about.

The halls were full with students. As always Peter did his best trying to not bump into people, avoiding awkward contacts and aiming for his History class. History was boring, at least for him. He was more of a math or science guy, but you already knew that. He took a quick glance, searching for his best friend but he was nowhere to be found in this river of people floating around him. He suspected that Ned was already in the classroom so he tried to head that way.

He was hungry. These days he was always hungry. He was weak from the battle on Titan. He was physically and mentally weak. He still woke up late at nights from nightmares, trying hard not to scream and miserably failing. After the fifth nightmare May talked with Mr. Stark-sorry, Tony (as he was now trying to get rid of the mister part) and that led to him and his aunt moving in the Avengers compound. He originally had to be “roommates" with Vision, as Tony promised him right after he gave him back his suit a year ago and tried to get him living with the Avengers, but sadly they couldn’t bring back Vision after Thanos ripped the mind stone out of him. Well, Tony was still trying.

After the fight on Titan Thanos teleported back to the Earth with Star Lord and Doctor Strange so they struggled to go back to Earth and that took them some time. They had won but still Vision was dead, and apparently Gamora, Mr. Starlord's girlfriend. And Tony, god, Tony was rarely out of his lab trying to find a source of power for Vision, but still, as the time passed the chance of getting him back was dropping down. Slowly everything was going back to normal, as normal as it could get. Well, as you can guess not many people could get along with the idea of not being alone in this universe, even after the Chitauri attack. There was still panic, there was accusations. People wanted to know more about aliens, more about Wakanda and last but not least more about Spider-Man. There were even people who supported Thanos’ idea.

Peter felt like he didn’t have any personal space anymore. He was trying to be the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man but the press didn’t let him, the people didn’t let him as he swung around the city and everyone was posting on social media. Ned wasn’t the same either. He took the whole snapping plan way too serious, stopped joking around and became overprotective of everything and anything. MJ was still the same, thank God. She was strange and awkward as always, only now she started spending more time with Peter and Ned.

MJ… Well, Peter had changed too. You know, when you think that you are going to die your vision of the life changes and when they were on Titan, before going back to Earth, Peter couldn’t stop thinking about MJ. He liked her, very much, and he couldn’t stop thinking that he may never see her or tell her how he felt.

The school decided that they would arrange a science trip to Europe at the end of the year and Peter was very excited about that. Just a couple of weeks with his friends as a totally normal guy. May wouldn’t seem to mind but Tony was a little skeptical about this whole thing. Still he let him go, as well as he payed everything after a long argument with Peter and May.

As Peter walked into the classroom he quickly spotted where his best friend was sitting. The whole room had drawings of Vision as a tribute to him. It’s not like people knew him, what he was or how he had died. Very little information was given to the press via press-conference with all of the Avengers, including Starlord, Doctor Strange, Captain Marvel and himself, of course, with his mask.

_“Mr. Stark, please tell us, who had attacked the Earth and why?” a blonde reporter asked_

_“His name is Thanos. He is from a planet called Titan. His planet had destroyed itself because the population exploited the planet to its limits. He had that idea that if he could wipe out the half of all the living things, the universe wouldn’t collapse.”_

_“King T’Challa, please tell us how did Wakanda manage to stop an army of aliens?” another reporter asked_

_“Like New York and the United States managed a while ago, we had the Avengers.”_

_“Mr. Stark, who is Spider-Man?” another reported yelled._

“I have a plan!” said Peter as he sat next to Ned.

“Wha-? What plan?” Ned asked

Peter took a small white paper out of the pocket of his jeans and started telling his plan to eventually tell MJ about his feelings.

“No, you can’t do that! Peter, we will be bachelors in Europe” Ned said excited “Do you know that half of the population in Europe are women and they love Americans”

“Really?” Peter didn’t quite agree with Ned on the last part but before he could argue MJ came.

“What’s up dorks?” she said and sit next to Peter and he could feel her shoulder bumping into his. He immediately blushed.

“Uhm, Peter was just telling me about his plan.” Ned said obviously intimidated by her present.

Before she could say anything their teacher entered the room and the class started. Peter looked angrily at Ned but didn’t say anything. His plan would work. No, he would make this plan work.

* * *

“Aren’t you going to answer him?” Pepper asked as she cuddled into Tony’s arms.

“Well, everyone deserves a vacation, don’t they? He can’t expect me a month after saving the universe to do another job.” Tony said as he pressed the ignore button on his phone. After a few moments the phone rang again. Tony was just about to press the ignore button again as Pepper took the phone and answer.

“Hello? Oh, no, he’s not ghosting you, he’s just down at the lab, working” Tony mouthed ‘what the fuck?’ at Pepper “No, you can’t reach him, he has a trip to go.” Pepper looked at Tony and as soon as he heard trip took the phone from her.

“Yes, hi Fury, Spider-Man is unreachable at the moment. Please do not contact him or me anytime soon!” and with that Tony ended the call.

He went to Peter’s room to find the teenager packing his bag, trying to decide on which of his stupid T-shirts to take with him.

“The one with the atoms talking is hilarious!” Tony said as Peter jumped on the ceiling. “Really? You are ready to fight Thanos but you are scared of the good old Tony?”

“Mr. Sta-Tony? What are you doing?” Peter asked as he jumped on the floor again.

“Helping you decide on which T-shirt you should wear when you give the, what was it, black orchid… to this girl you can’t stop asking Karen about.”

“Wha-? How did you know? Is there another protocol that we, I mean I didn’t find out?” Peter asked

“Well… Let’s say that Ms. Potts is very observant. So, aren’t you going to take the suit?” Tony asked as he took it from his wardrobe. “Fury just called by the way. He said he wanted to talk to you, but you were ignoring his calls. Anything to say ‘bout that?” Tony sat on his bed and started reading the notes on the small paper.

“Hey, hey, that’s personal!” Peter took the paper as fast as he could “And this is my vacation! I really need it. I don’t want Mr. Fury or the suit, I want to be normal for a week or two!”

“Peter, if you wanted to be normal, you would never have started being the Spider-Man. Take the suit! If not for your, then for your friends’ safety!” and with that Tony walked out of his room.

* * *

So the first step of his plan was to try and sit next to MJ on the plane. You can guess that he miserably failed and even lost his buddy while trying. Now Ned was with Betty, they were a thing, and Peter was alone. MJ was with that Brad who annoyed the shit out of Peter. He was trying very hard to not pay attention to them and just searched for movies to watch. He couldn’t help but noticed a movie called “The Infinity Stones: What are those and why should be afraid of them”. He stopped at the title and read the description.

“This is very scary documentary, Peter. I would strongly recommend not to watch it. It may affect your mental health, believe me, I’ve watched it.” Mr. Harrington said

“Oh, yeah, believe me, I know… More than you can imagine” the last part was said so quiet that even another super human within a mile couldn’t hear him.

The flight was almost 9 hours and god he could swear that going to Titan would be much faster. The good thing was they didn’t have to change planes. He tried really hard not to fall asleep but that didn’t work.

“Stark, there was no other way” said Doctor Strange and as Mantis, Drax and Star Lord he started to disappear

He didn’t feel so good either. He felt pain everywhere. And in that moment he knew. He should’ve put all his strength into pulling the gauntlet from Thanos’ hand. It was his fault that people are dying. Maybe he would die too, and Mr. Stark too. It was all his fault.

“Mr. Stark. Please, I don’t want to go” these words. He had said them before. What? Did this happen before?

“Peter, Peter, Peter, Peter, wake up buddy!” Peter heard his buddy calling. Ohmygod, he was dreaming. It was all just a nightmare.

As he opened his eyes he saw a bunch of familiar faces looking at him. MJ, Betty and Mr. Harrington looking very upset and concerned and Ned looking totally fine, yes maybe a little panicked, but he was getting used to it and acting more normal with every time he had to wake him up from a nightmare.

“Huuh, I’m fine guys, sorry, just a nightmare” Peter laughed rather awkwardly. “Um, sorry guys, but I need to get up”

“Why?” MJ asked, her eyes piercing him.

“Ugh, I need to use the restroom”

“Yeah, come on, Pete, I need that too.” Ned said, clearly wanting to talk to Peter. Oh, he might have said something. “Man, what’s going on?” Ned asked as they reached the back of the plane.

“Dude, I have no idea. I keep dreaming about how we are on Titan and after Thanos came to Earth everyone I was with started… dusting” Peter didn’t know how to describe it “It feels real man! I can feel being shred into pieces. I dream about that and Mr. Stark dying because he had snapped with the gauntlet. And all of this feels so, so real as if in a parallel universe or something like that this is what had happened. I don’t know what to think.”

“Man, you should totally talk to somebody about this. It is getting more often and with this trip people will start asking questions.”

“Sup, Penis, you stopped crying?” said Flash as he walked out of one of the restrooms. And honestly Peter couldn’t deal with him right now.

* * *

Venice was, well… smelly. You know, everyone has these crazy expectations about Europe. The beautiful, really ancient cities, filled with so much history and buildings, that are a piece of architectural legacy. And it smelled, like, to be honest, shit. And the hotel, well, Peter definitely had higher expectations.

They had 30 minutes to drop their bags and then go to Da Vinci’s museum and then the second part of his plan had to be fulfilled. He and Ned got up in their room and he opened his suitcase. Of course! The Spider-Man suit was on the top and there was a sticky note that said “you forgot your suit – May”. He sighed. On the top of the suit, however, was a small box. When he opened it there was a watch. It was nothing fancy and he could see another note “you remember my nanotech? well, it’s yours now. PS. Good luck with your plan!”

Peter couldn’t decide if he was angry or super excited. Don’t get him wrong, of course he still was a nerdy teenager that admired science and was excited about living with one of the biggest brains in the whole world, but this was his vacation! Why Tony and May couldn’t realize that?

So, the Da Vinci’s museum was optional and most of the group just decided to wonder in the city. Peter’s first job was to go to a small shop and ask for the black dahlia. When he had done with that part of his plan he went back to the main canal only to meet MJ there.

“Bo!” she said nearly giving him a heart attack.

“What?” he asked as he very fast hide the present bag behind his bag.

“Bo! It’s my new superpower. It means ‘I don’t know’ or ‘get out of my way’” She said proudly “It’s like an anti-aloha word!”

“Oh, that’s very nice” Peter said smiling at her

“So, what’s in the bag?” she asked and tried to peek

“Oh, um, bo!” MJ smiled.

“Nice! Is that a new watch?” MJ asked. How she was that observant?

“Uh, yeah, actually Mr. Stark gave it to me” Peter said before even thinking. Nobody, except Ned, knew he moved to the Avengers compound, because, well… obvious reasons. He was still going with the story that he was an intern in Stark Industries and still nobody believed him.

“Oh well, in my opinion he could have done better. I mean it’s not like it’s bad, actually it’s pretty great, vintage and all, but I mean, with resources like his…”

“Well, he likes his vintage stuff...” Peter tried to think of something but MJ’s attention was quickly attracted by the small crabs that were showing from the water of the canals.

As he was smiling at her he felt that feeling in his whole body that something is going on. His Peter tingle, as May was calling it, was way off the radar. Suddenly a big ‘boom’ could be heard and a wall of water ascended from the canal. He quickly put MJ behind him not caring this would might be a little obvious.

He saw how Ned and Betty’s gondola was coming right where they were on the shore. As the gondola slammed into one of the buildings he quickly helped his friends out of it and got Ned his backpack.

“What are you gonna do?” asked Ned scared.

“I don’t know, just go. Go!” Peter pushed them further from the shore and repeated once again “Go!”

“Where are you going?” MJ sked but he couldn’t answer her right now simply because he didn’t know. He had to find some place where there was no people so he went back on the alley where the shop from which he bought the black dahlia and started figuring out how this watch that Tony gave him was actually working.

He touched the screen with a little bit of too much force but instead of breaking the watch he could feel a soft material covering all his body. He was hearing a metal sound coming out of the costume but it was soft, just like his ‘ordinary’ suit. He looked at the man form whom he had bought MJ’s present to find him staring at Spider-Man.

“Karen, you here?” Peter asked.

“Yes Peter, I am with you. Should I call Mr. Stark?” Karen asked

“No, no, no! Don’t call him, I’ll try to come up with something myself! Can you please tell me what is that Karen?”

Peter jumped on one of the buildings’ roof and watched the creature. One of the bridges was full with screaming and running people and this… thing was going right there. Oh no! Peter quickly jumped and tried to reach the bridge before the creature. He quickly helped a woman who had fallen and when he turned around a large watery fist was going in his direction.

“I am sorry, Peter, but my sensors don’t detect anything” Karen said and then he was quickly wet

As he was pushed against the other side of the bridge he spotted a flying man in the sky. He was wearing red cape as Thor and he had a ball, the fuck?, on his head. He was having this green power blast coming out of his hands.

“Hey, sir” Peter said as he climbed the nearest roof to the mysterious man “I can help!”

“I need to lead it away from the canal” the man said and quickly disappeared from Peter’s sight. Okay, that was really helpful.

* * *

“No, no, no, we are all okay and we will stay” said Peter on the phone while looking around him.

“Okay, but you got your suit, right? I saw some pictures of you. And who was that guy? Was that Mr. Strange?” May asked on the other way of the line

“It’s Doctor Strange” Peter said and heard another voice mimicking his words

“It's Doctor Strange. He totally gets offended when his title gets forgotten” Tony said

“Wait, Mr. Stark?” he said and saw MJ looking at him

“Yeah, kid, I have asked Natasha and Rogers to come, they should be there by four hours”

“Um, I gotta go, talk to you later, bye!” Peter said and tried to cut the call as he heard ‘Peter, don’t you dare’ from Tony.

“Were you talking to Tony Stark?” MJ asked and all of his classmates looked at him.

“Oh uh, yeah! He knew I was in Europe so he called and said he sent Black Widow and Captain America to deal with it.”

“Pf, yeah! Like that is true… Anyway, Spider-Man was spotted. He would totally make things right. Actually we didn’t see him greeting you, Penis.”

“But he kind of appeared when you disappeared, Peter!” MJ said a little quieter, so he would only hear her but decided to ignore her and acted as he didn't hear at all.


	2. Peter's grounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thank you for the kudos and the comments. I want to say that originally this was planned as 10 chapters story but this chapter is a little shorter than I expected. Also, sorry for any grammar mistakes, English is a foreign language and it's a little bit rusty since I haven't practiced it for a while. So to make up for this short chapter I am halfway finishing the third so, hope you liked it and please, stay safe!

“You know when I sat to Betty, unintentionally of course, she-“ Peter heard something and turned around to see Ned falling on the bed asleep with a tiny arrow in his neck. Peter looked around and saw, oh god, Nick Fury sitting in the corner with a gun in his hands.

“Mr. Fury” Peter said. He had never seen him in person but he had heard about him and he had seen him on a video chat with the others. He was scarier in person, Peter could tell. And the fact that he was dodging Mr. Fury’s calls made him look scarier than before.

“Hello Peter Parker. You know you are very difficult person to contact. You were dodging my calls, Stark was ghosting me and now he had been ringing me all night.” Fury said quite … furious. “I need you to come with me” and before he could say anything Mr. Harrington knocked and opened the door.

“Hey Pete, you okay?”

“Yes, yes, I’m fine, we’ll be okay, thank you!” Peter said, standing on the same spot, not moving and trying really hard not to look at Fury

“Oh, okay, because to be honest I’m really concerned about you Peter, with the nightmare on the plane, screaming you don’t want to die and all...” oh that what he had said on the plane while sleeping. Peter made a mental note to ask Ned later. They both looked at Ned who snored loudly “Oh he is already asleep, so I’m going to go check the others and I’m going to speak with your aunt.”

“Oh no, no, there’s no need, I already spoke to her and she knows about my problems. But I think that it should be really okay if you don’t tell her about the plane because I don’t want her to worry.” 

“Oh, okay then. Good night!” he said and he closed the door.

“So, suit up, you’re coming with me”

* * *

Fury had let him to an abandoned building full of computers and agents. One of them was Maria Hill, he had heard of her. The others were scary looking agents, one of them called Dimitri, obviously a scary Russian (because all the Russians were scary) and in the middle stood Mysterio, or as Fury said Quentin Beck.

As he introduced to Peter Captain America and Black Widow walked in the building. How did they found them? Peter guessed that Mr. Stark had put a tracker on his new suit.

“Mr. Beck! Fury.” Mr. Rogers said. Natasha just looked at Fury but didn’t say anything.

“Hello! Nice surprise, I didn’t know you were coming” Mysterio-Mr. Beck said as he looked at Fury.

“Yeah, well, we are a little offended that Fury didn’t call us” Natasha said once again looking directly at Fury.

“So, the question is what are we facing.” The captain said, getting close to the holographic table. 

“There are multiple realities, as I suspect you know. I am from Earth 833, and your Earth is 616”

“Wait!” said Peter “You are saying there is a multiverse? I thought this was just theoretical. I mean that completely changes how we understand the initial singularity. We’re talking about an eternal inflation system. How does that even work with all the quantum?” he said without even taking a breath and looked around. Everybody was looking at him “What? I read all Mr. Banner’s works and I was stuck in a space ship with Doctor Strange.” Again no one was saying anything. “Sorry, it’s just pretty cool.”

“Don’t ever apologize for being the smartest in the room!” the Captain said and Beck threw him an angry look.

So Beck told them about what happened on his Earth and Maria showed them the coordinates of the next attack. Peter felt quite bad for Mr. Beck. Captain America shared a look with Black Widow and they excused themselves and went out. 

“So, are you coming with us?” Fury asked Peter.

“What? No, no, I’m not going to Prague! This seems like the big superhero kind of stuff and Captain America and Ms. Romanoff are here so you wouldn’t be needing me. And if I’m seen at Prague with this after the Washington Monument and today my class would find out who I am and then the whole world would find and that would be the end of me!”

“Okay, I understand!” Fury said and looked at the door.

Peter thanked and walked out of the building. Was it really that easy to decline Mr. Fury’s asks or it was because just half an hour ago two OG Avengers walked in the building? He saw Captain Rogers and Ms. Romanoff talking to Tony on a phone. He got near them.

“Oh hi Peter. Glad to hear you can’t deny Fury’s invitation to some kind of theatre but you are not answering my texts. I am hurt. And for a punishment you are not allowed to work in my lab for the next 24 hours!” Tony said pretending to be hurt and wiped an imaginary tear from his cheek.

“But I’m in Venice, how would I be able to work in your lab in the next 24 hours?” Peter said not following what Tony was trying to achieve. Mr. Rogers laughed quietly. 

“Yeah, that’s the point. Please, guys tell him about the plan and then leave the boy to follow his other plan. Obviously it’s more important than saving the Earth.” He said angry and hung up.

* * *

“And I am Iron Man!” Mr. Stark said, Peter heard him say that and he immediately looked at him. He was standing there, half of his face burned. 

He had done it. Peter started running in Tony’s direction as every bad guy on his way started disappearing, turning into ash as he had in his previous dream. Wait, what? Dream? Was he dreaming again? No, he had no time to think about dreaming right now. He had to go to Mr. Stark, to help him. 

Mr. Rhodes was there before Peter but he swung as fast as he could and land right in front of Mr. Stark. He was sitting there, looking at him but his eyes were as he was not seeing him. Peter kneeled down to his mentor. 

“Hey, Mr. Stark!” His voice was shaky as if he had cried tree days in a row. “Mr. Stark, do you hear me? We won!” he cried “Mr. Stark, please, we won, please, I’m so sorry!” Peter said and started crying.

He lost him. He lost again. It felt just like when he lost Ben. They weren’t as close and Peter only knew Mr. Stark for a couple of years but the pain was so familiar it hurt even more. 

Peter woke up. He was in his and Ned’s room at the hotel in Venice. He was sweating, crying and shaking at the same time. At least he didn’t wake up Ned, again. Since he and May moved to the compound Ned had gone there a few times and every single one of them Peter woke him with his screams. He glanced at his clock on the phone. It was 3 am. That meant that it was around 8 pm in New York so he guessed if he texted Tony he would probably get an answer. 

So he did text the billionaire. But he didn’t get an answer. So he waited an hour, then two and as the time passed his phone didn’t blink. Around 6 in the morning he got tired of waiting or staying in his room, staring in one spot so he decided to get up and walk or something like that. The receptionist of the hotel greeted him and gave him a cup of espresso. 

Peter decided that he would just sit on one of the tables in the “lobby” and try this espresso. Not that it would affect him and wake him up. It was awful and bitter but he didn’t want to be rude so he drank it all like a shot and then drink a whole bottle of water. It wasn’t much longer since Mr. Dell come and sit with him.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Peter just nodded “Yeah, me too. I was reading all night about witches.” 

Peter felt his phone buzzing and immediately looked at it. It was a text, from Tony. ‘shouldn’t you be sleeping?’ Peter just smiled at the text. It wasn’t like Tony said anything special, just that he answered, which meant he was okay. Well, obviously okay wasn’t the best description a billionaire with problems with sleeping and caffeine should get, but at least he was alive.

‘and I told you, you weren’t allowed in the lab for 24 hours, so I decided that I shouldn’t answer you while being there’ and then his phone rang, Tony Stark’s name on the screen and a picture of him eating ice cream with a T-shirt of Spider-Man. He looked at Mr. Dell who was looking at Peter’s phone too. Okay, after this call he would have to answer his teacher’s questions.

“What’s up kiddo? Nightmares again?” Tony asked as if it was the most ordinary thing you could ask your child. Not that Peter was his kid, of course not. But the way Tony was acting these past couple of moths it sure felt that way. And, don’t get him wrong, Peter would never complain. 

“Yeah, I mean no...” Peter said and immediately regretted. It only happened once, Peter admitting he had a nightmare ever since they moved and it was the biggest mistake he ever made. Tony didn’t let go a week, trying to understand what the boy had dreamt and what happened in his dream. It was nightmare, well, not the kind of nightmares he was having but the worse kind. You know, the kind from which you can’t wake up. 

“You will tell me right away or you can forget about Paris and giving MJ that necklace!” Oh, okay. Tony was serious. Whenever he just pretended that he didn’t knew about his plan or even MJ’s name he was joking or playing around Peter, trying to make him angry or uncomfortable. Now he was telling all the information he had, which was, we can say more than serious.

“Mr. Stark I don’t think this is the right way to talk about that, I mean if we just wait till I come back-“ 

“No, no, no. Don’t give me this bullshit again kid. You are going to tell me everything right away or I am calling this guy, Mr. Harrington. He really can get uncomfortable for 0.063 seconds and get you to the nearest airport without asking any questions. So, I am suggesting you start talking or we wait 8 hours to come back home and then tell me in person” Wow, Tony was even ready to send the Quinjet to make Peter talk. 

“Okay, okay, I’ll talk” he said and looked at the staircase just to see MJ sitting on it and looking at him. As soon as he made an eye contact with her she got up and moved to the table where Mr. Dell stood. He immediately wondered how much she heard and walked as far as the lobby could offer him “I dreamed you died… Then I dreamed I died.” 

“Okay... Kid I gotta hang up now! Have a nice vacation.” And with that Tony hung up. Excuse me, what the hell just happened? Was it that easy? Would Tony leave Peter now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, tell me what you guys think is happening with all the nightmares Peter's having and what will happen with Beck, since you know, Tony is alive.


	3. I had back up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, two shorter chapters instead of one bigger. Sorry 'bout that.

Tony entered the building. Wow, apparently magic was working the way he couldn’t imagine. Two months ago the New York sanctum was destroyed by Thanos’ followers. It was the day he met Strange and Wong. He even invited Wong to his wedding. Tony smiled at that. He should really start thinking about the wedding, tho. But with everything that happened recently, Peter’s nightmares, Avengers uniting, Vision’s… Vision’s death. 

The thing that bothered him the most is that he should be able to do something. But apparently he couldn’t. Wanda was, well, you can say odd. She didn’t even get out of her room and Tony was thinking she was in some kind of trans, imagining, creating a world of her own. Rogers was trying to help her, but with no luck. 

So, the wedding, yes. He wanted to wait for the end of the summer, where they could have a nice little ceremony with all of his team, and unfortunately Pepper’s parents. Not that he didn’t like them, just they didn’t like him, which was totally fine. If he ever had a daughter and she was in relationship with some deuchebag who tried to die million times, among other things like having drinking problems, being a well-known playboy and other stuff, well, he wouldn’t like that person either.

And back to the sanctum. Tony would admit that these days it was easier for him to get distracted. He climbed the stairs and wandered in the building. There were so many objects that shifted or acted as they had a mind, just like this cape that Strange was so fond of. There were goblets, like the one in Harry Potter placed in a glass showcase. As he was studying the magical objects Strange found him.

“Stark!” He greeted. Tony put down his glasses and smiled. As if the doctor knew why Tony was here he walked the billionaire to a table with two chairs. As Tony sat Strange asked “Tea?” 

“Nope, thank you.” Tony said. Actually tea would might calm his nerves, but well, he was still learning to count maybe to 3 before talking. As if Strange could read his mind a cup of tea appeared on the table. This was starting to annoy Tony. “I’m here to talk about, well, let’s call it a time travel.” 

“Let me guess, you are having nightmares.” Stephen said and Tony nodded as he tried the tea. It was a little bit sweet for his liking, but, well, it was better than nothing so let’s say he was totally fine with that. 

“Well, let’s say that I dream about how Peter disappears, then you disappear and I am left with Nebula on Titan. The next dream is about how I die because of the stones. And then I call the kid and he tells me that he had dreamt the exacts same thing.” Tony said, a little too worried for his liking, but could you blame him? He had nightmares that feel almost too real and it feels wrong, it feels wrong that he is here, he is alive and Vision is not. 

“And that five years have passed before all of us returned” Strange continued.

“Sorry, are you reading my mind or something like that?” Tony asked harshly. He didn’t mean it that way, but how many coincidences can there be for like 5 minutes?

“I wish I did Tony, but I am having the same dreams and it seems like something is happening.” 

* * *

“So what are you going to do?” Ned asked as he walked with Peter to the bus with their suitcases in their hand. They were leaving for the airport where they should take a flight to Paris and then stay there for a couple of days. 

“Nothing man, I mean, Captain America and Black Widow are here. There is literally nothing I can do more than them.” Peter said and then hand the suitcase to the driver of the bus so he could throw it in the trunk. 

He got in the bus and saw MJ sitting alone. He decided that if he didn’t sit to her now that annoying thing called Brad would, and this was not in his plan, no! Peter got angry only from the thought of that, so he decided to make some kind of actions. Baby steps, right, that was the key to success. He sat on the seat next to her and smiled. She smiled too. Oh, that was nice. Her smile was nice. Well, she was nice. God, Peter was screwed. He heard Ed Sheeran’s “Shape of you” from her headphones. 

“I didn’t think you were Ed Sheeran person. I mean he has a ton of super cool songs, don’t get me wrong, I just didn’t know you liked them, at least not the glee ones.” Peter rambled and then blushed. How he couldn’t seem to be able to say something smart whenever MJ was around. If May had seen him how he rambled she would say ‘Peter, honey, you are experiencing something called love’. Like Peter loved MJ. Okay, this came out totally wrong.

“What?” MJ asked “I didn’t hear, what were you saying?”

“I, uh, nothing!” Peter said and smiled awkwardly. She just nodded and returned to her book ‘Beloved’.

The trip to the airport was really fast, actually it was faster than Peter would like but he had some time with MJ. They spoke a little about yesterday, what songs MJ liked and what she wanted to see in Paris. Peter suggested that they could go to the Eiffel tower together and, ohmygod, she said yes, so Peter mentally checked that bullet of his plan. 

When they arrived at the airport Peter made sure to check in right after MJ so he could sit next to her. And it worked. He didn’t actually regret that he bought a dual headphone adaptor. The flight was like only 1 hour and 45 minutes but they managed to watch an episode of Game of Thrones together. MJ talked how she loved the show and the books because they managed to show how people these days were dishonest and played the game of life. Peter actually hadn’t watched a single episode because he had, well, you can say he didn’t have time. 

As they landed and got out of the plane the group went to collect their suitcases. Peter checked his phone. He had like a million texts from Tony and May. ‘Pete, we have to talk!’ was the first one, then ‘Beck is not who he says he is’ and then ‘I’m assuming you’re in a flight so CALL ME WHEN YOU LAND’. Okay, this seemed important. Why the hell would Mr. Stark even text that? 

“Hey Mr. Stark, what’s up?” Peter asked and looked at his class. Nobody was looking at him but he decided they could easily hear him so he took a couple of steps backwards.

“Hey, kiddo. Look, something is happening, something big. Friday isn’t responding and I am figuring out how to repair her. Until then I want you to lay low. And I mean it Parker! Lay low, whatever happens, leave this to the grownups!” Tony said and didn’t even let Peter ask about more info. 

He quickly became nervous and decided to see what May had texted him. ‘Don’t call Peter, something is happening’. Okay, that made him even more nervous. He looked around to see if anything is out of ordinary but the airport was like every other airport. People were tired of waiting, searching for their suitcases and talking or chatting on their phones. Yeah, like he said, nothing out of ordinary. But why his Peter tingle (don’t mentioned that to May) was screaming inside of his body?

There was a large blast followed by even a bigger ‘boom’ and he saw the roof falling. Everyone started screaming and searching for place to hide. He quickly found his group. They were running to one of the restrooms, trying to hide there. Okay, that was smart, Peter was really grateful that they had come up with that idea. 

Still, he had to find out what the hell was happening. As he was trying to understand a drone with the logo of Stark Industries fled from the roof and faced him. Oh god, what should he do. He started running and the drone followed him. He could hear his class’ screams, not to mention Mr. Harrington, who said I can’t lose another student on a school trip. 

Peter jumped on one of the rails where the suitcases were and then landed on the ground, sliding on left. A second later a massive blast hit the ground where Peter had landed. Peter had to make a choice: to die trying to escape that or to activate his shooters. A large blast was fired again and the restrooms that his class had been hiding were covered in rocks. 

He could still hear them hence the super hearing. They were okay, actually more than okay. He heard MJ and Flash arguing, and that was pretty normal, so yeah, he could say that they were okay. He tapped the watch again a few times and felt the suit covering his whole body. Okay, nice. He then remembered Tony’s text ‘lay low’. It was either that, which practically meant die or try to run from this thing in the suit. Guess his choice.

Now he had to understand what the fuck was going on! 

“Karen, please, tell me you’re here!” Peter said as he shot a web and landed on the roof, or at least what remained of it. 

“I-i-m so-oory Pe-eet. My senso-ors don’t detect anyth-“ and then Karen was gone. This was the last thing she said to him when they were in Venice, so Peter suggested that she has been hacked for a while. That meant that everything that was happening when he was with the suit or with the watch somebody could have listened to him. That meant… Oh, God, the plan for Prague.

He, Mr. Rogers and Ms. Romanoff were talking about the plan, the actual plan, how to stop Beck and put him in jail. But why Mr. Stark would send a text ‘Beck is not who he says he is’? Okay, something was terribly messed up. So, whoever had hacked Friday and then Karen would know about the plan. 

As Peter was thinking he saw how the drone was getting close so he jumped out of the building through the whole in the roof and started running. At the end of the terminal’s roof he jumped and landed on one of those busses that drives on the runway. There were people in the bus so he quickly jumped off it and on the ground, sensing another blast.

He tried to catch the drone but miserably failed. Then again, and again, and again until a shield, a very blue and red one, cut through it. He then saw Captain America behind him smiling.

“You were telling me how you almost defeated Thanos on Titan but you have struggles with a drone?” Cap mocked.

“Well, you know, I had back-… I had...” Peter tried to say but he couldn’t. He tried to breath but he couldn’t. Well, he was trying very hard and there was oxygen but this pain. Oh the pain flew in his body for a second and then he couldn’t stand anymore. So he didn’t. He just felt. On the ground. And he fell asleep.


	4. The dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I have an exam in genetics tomorrow and all I could think about today was this chapter.. What am I doing with my life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy that I finally got a chance to do something from MJ's POV ^^

He woke up from a terrible noise. There was this constant beeping that made his head explode. He tried to open his eyes but oh, god, there was so much light. He decided he didn’t need to open his eyes. Maybe not yet. He wanted to sleep, just 5 more minutes. But this beeping...

He woke up once again and this time this awful noise was gone. Thank god, it was so calm and silent. This time he managed to open his eyes, because it was dark in the room. He looked around. From the smell he could say he was in a hospital but he couldn’t quite see what was going on. There was this light coming from the window. He gave some time to his eyes to adjust and then he looked around again. There was someone sleeping in the chair next to his bed.

He tried to move. Ouch! It hurt. He tried again and managed to move his hand. He found a little lamp and he turned it on. The person who was sleeping next to him jumped out of the chair. Peter could admit, even when his whole body was sore and hurt he was trying very hard not to laugh at Captain freaking America who was scared of a lamp. 

“Peter! God, you are awake.” Steve said as he got close to his bed. He was wearing ordinary clothes, and by ordinary Peter meant a green shirt and brown pants. Okay, if he had changed, so it must be a while after the attack in the airport. He had so many questions.

“Mr. Rogers!” Peter tried to say but his voice was so quiet, like he had sore throat “What happened, where am I and where is everyone? Are Ned and MJ okay? Are the others okay?” Peter said and at the last word he caught. Apparently it was hard to talk. But not as hard as to breathe.

“Hey, hey, Pete, calm down! They are okay, although this Flash guy was looking like he saw a ghost when me and Natasha saved them. They are flying for New York now.” Steve said and laughed. Peter laughed too as the captain told him how his classmate had reacted. 

* * *

She had covered her head with her hands. As if her hands would protect her if another round of rocks and bricks fall down on them. She could hear Flash kind of crying how they all going to die and she couldn’t miss commenting how he was a little baby who couldn’t pee without his mommy. They stayed in the restrooms a little longer until they couldn’t hear any more blasts.

As they were trying to clean their path they heard a loud noise and in a second they could see Captain America clearing their exit. Everyone had their jaw dropped by the sight of him. What was he even doing here? MJ had her doubts about Peter and him being the reason. Because, well, she was observant, we all know that. She could swear that she heard a couple of times Peter having a conversation with Mr. Stark, who was an Avenger, co-worker with Captain America, so yeah, MJ tough it was all about Peter.

For the last few months MJ wandered what did Peter hide from her and why did he become so quiet and reserved. It was right after that second alien invasion and, sue her, she had her doubts. She was like 69% sure of something she didn’t like to think right now. 

“You are Captain America!” Flash exclaimed ad he broke the silence. MJ rolled her eyes.

“Of course he is Captain America. What are you thinking? That some random guy is running around saving us in this suit?” MJ snapped at him. 

“Hello students, Mr. Harrington and Mr. Dell.” The captain said “I am here to escort you to somewhere safe” before he could continue MJ spotted Peter, lying on the ground unconscious, Black Widow trying to maybe keep him alive. Flash just had asked if they knew Peter when she screamed his name and started running towards his still body. She hadn’t seen him like this, still, not moving, or talking. Ned followed her and they both kneeled down to him.

“Peter! Wake up, wake up, wake up!” she said trying to find where his wound might be. She saw Black Widow holding his head trying very hard to stay calm.

“He’ll be okay, help is coming, don’t worry” As she said with forced smile and MJ could feel a tear falling from her eye. She looked at Ned, he was as worried as her, maybe even more. 

An ambulance came, doctors took Peter to the ambulance and Mr. Rogers went with them to the hospital. Black Widow stayed with them, told them that Mr. Stark is sending one of his planes to take them back home. She wanted to go to the hospital but Ms. Romanoff cut her off, she said that MJ would be in great danger and Peter wouldn’t like that.

Black Widow talked as she knew her. As if she knew Peter so well and he had told her about MJ and Ned. On the other hand, she spotted Ned and Ms. Romanoff talk quietly. For a nerd like her friend he was very calm around her, as if he had met her before. Did he? Had Peter met Ned with the Avengers? What was going on? Now, the thing she was certain 69% of had jumped to at least 75%. Peter was very likely Spider-Man.

So they waited, like forever to come this plane and take them home. As they waited they were heavily guarded by some kind of soldiers, Colonel James Rhodes had come too as well as some people who started to clean. Ned was with them, trying to find Peter’s backpack. When he did he sat next to MJ and handed her a small rounded box.

“Peter bought this for you, he said you would like it” Ned said as she opened it. It was a beautiful necklace. The black dahlia. Like the murder. She smiled. Now it was only a matter of time for Peter to get well so she could thank him in person.

***

“Tony had sent you these messages because he knew that Beck was tracking your phone. We thought that he would come in person to take you down and that’s why me and Nat were there. But, I’m really sorry Peter, we were wrong and you were caught in the crossfire.” Captain said and Peter looked down at his phone, reading once again May’s text. “Tony made her go in a safe house only few people know. She is with Happy, so don’t worry about her, she sent the text while she was in the compound so Beck couldn’t trace her” Rogers continued as he saw what Peter was looking at. 

Peter remained silent. Beck was a fraud who tried to take down Tony and him and tried to take over E.D.I.T.H which was made in case of Tony dying. Steve explained the whole situation. Right now Tony was trying to find Beck and all his team, while Pepper was trying very hard to save the company from bankruptcy. He was in this stupid French hospital, doctors saying it was not safe for him to fly all the way to USA, so he, Steve and Natasha were staying in Paris until Peter fully healed. 

The doctors knew about his really fast healing, so they assumed what should be at least 30 days recovery, should take like 3 or 4 days for him. The painkillers didn’t work for him and he was in constant dull and annoying pain. His torso was ripped and he had a wound on his lungs, that was the reason he couldn’t breathe easily for the moment, also a few broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder, but who counts that. Taking in mind his wound was already half healed the teenager hoped that in 2 days he would be flying to New York.

As he was getting tired of lying for like five hours and going through the same newsfeed for like the fifth time he received a message from MJ. ‘hey, dork, hope you’re already awake!’ Peter smiled. Steve had told him that she and Ned wanted to come in the hospital with Peter, but he and Natasha didn’t let them. ‘we just landed. It was pretty boring cuz there was nobody to watch got with.’ A second text came immediately and then, after a few seconds another. Peter would swear if MJ went to a competition about fast texting she would take the first prize. ‘Ned gave me the necklace btw, I loved it. Thx! :))’ 

Peter wondered for a minute what to text her back and he didn’t come up with anything smart, so he went by being himself, texting ‘wow, smiley face, you must’ve really liked it ^^’ They continued texting for a while until Natasha came in his room with three sandwiches in her hands. Ooh, he was starving, yes. He needed his food because of his really fast metabolism. He ate all three of them and she laughed at him.

“You want some more?” she asked. Peter just nodded because he was too busy chewing. “Okay, but if that girl don’t want to date you because you get fat, don’t blame me!” she joked and left the room. 

As soon as she left the room Peter had already finished his third sandwich only to sense his Peter tingle (okay, he should really think of something cooler than this) made his whole body itch. He looked around. Nothing. He tried to call Steve but before he could do that a doctor came in his room. He smiled at him and took the folder which was on his bed. Was this person a legit doctor? 

Well, he guessed not, because he could hear Natasha trying to open the door but it was locked. How did this guy lock the door? Pete didn’t hear him. He saw this guy smiling as he aimed a gun at him. Yep, there were always a reason for his Peter tingle. He moved so fast that even he didn’t know how he had done it and dodged the bullet. He immediately felt pain and there was blood on his t-shirt. He sensed another wave of tension covering his whole body. And then another bullet was fired. 

Before he could even move Steve had ripped the door and Natasha was shooting at this man. She shot him once, then twice and on the third time the man disappeared, only to show them that it was a hologram and a drone, same as the one which attacked Peter on the airport fell on the ground. It took Natasha only a second to come near Peter and put her hands on his stomach. Oh right, he was bleeding. 

Was this thing going to stop, please? He was getting tired of these drones shooting at him every time. He breathed in and out a couple of times and everything became blurry again. Yes, of course, why not? I mean, sleeping? It sounded like an awesome idea!

* * *

“No, please, Mr. Stark, wake up, Mr. Stark, we won!” Peter cried. His heard literally broke. His whole body ached, not because of the fighting, but because it hurt him so much to see Tony dying. He couldn’t do anything. He had lost another person… First his parents, then Ben and now Tony. How many more he had to lose to stop hurting? 

“Peter, please! Wake up!” somebody said. Peter immediately found out that he was dreaming, again. But this time it was Captain America, the same person who had cried in his dream a few seconds ago was waking him now. He was okay, well, not exactly, given the fact that he is waking a shaking, sweating and screaming teen out of a nightmare, he wasn’t hurt or dirty or tired like he was a few seconds ago. So, all this, summed up equaled he wasn’t dreaming anymore. Yeah, that sounded like right math.

“Sorry, sorry, Mr. Rogers, I’m okay!” Peter said awkwardly as he tried not to look at the captain’s eyes. Although the teenager could say that the person who stood near his bed had a face, mixture of sadness and anger. Peter really hoped Steve wasn’t angry at him. He waited a few seconds, not saying anything, just to see what Cap would do. He returned to his chair and looked at the teenager again. 

“Peter, tell me what you were dreaming?” he said simply.

“Ugh, Captain Rogers, I don’t really think it’s important, you know, just some nightmare, it happens sometime.” Peter tried to sound casually but he saw that Steve wasn’t buying anything of that so he continued. “Sometimes I dream that we didn’t defeat Thanos and he did all his snapping thing, so he had wiped out 50% of all living creatures. I was one of them, one of the people who vanished, literally turned into dust” he said and he could feel a tear falling of his eye.

“Then the next thing I dream is that we were brought back, you know, someone had made a reverse snap. And the first thing I could hear is Doctor Strange saying ‘come on, five years had passed and they need us now’ so you know, we came to Earth and fought Thanos, again. Only this time Tony dies, he dies from the stones.” Peter could see the pain in Steve’s eyes “I have this feeling that this had happened and it feels so real, I could feel the pain of turning into dust or when Tony died” 

“I believe you, Peter!” Steve said with a cracking voice. He cleared his throat, trying to sound more normal “Tony said that you are moving with us because of the nightmares, but by the time we didn’t know what kind of nightmares you have. Only that you scream and have panic attacks after them. Then he told me he had dreamt that he had a child, a girl, called Morgan, and that he dreamed that Thanos won. And that I went to ask for help undoing what Thanos did. And at the end of every dream, he dies. By the stones” Steve said and Peter’s jaw dropped and he stopped breathing for a moment. Could it be possible?

“And the interesting thing was that after he told me that I started having these dreams, where all of it felt so real, I was asking Tony to come and join us with the mission to go back in time, we did it, you know, Hulk did it, he brought you guys! And then Thanos came and we fought. I even lifted Thor’s hammer” he laughed “And of course my dream ends with Tony dying.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, tell me what you think ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it. I would be very much appreciated if you leave a comment and tell me what you think. Thank you!


End file.
